With the advancements in digital technologies, data proliferation and the ever increasing mobility of user platforms have created enormous amounts of information traffic over mobile and computer networks. This is particularly relevant to the increase of electronic and digital contents being used and shared over the network in social settings and working environments as compared to traditional stand-alone personal computers and mobile devices. As a result, contents are shared across multiple devices among multiple users.
Moreover, the concept of cloud computing has changed many ways how data are stored and shared. Webpages now can provide much richer functionalities than their predecessors which may only be able to convey text-based information. Thus, the traditional boundaries separating software applications, data storage, and web-based services gradually become obscure. However, there is still a need for improved ways that can provide better integration and more intuitive user experience without sacrificing data security.
The same reference numbers and any acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar structure or functionality throughout the drawings and specification for ease of understanding and convenience.